Triangles
by eCZi
Summary: Roxas always hated triangles; There's one part that's left out. Roxette; for Dark Ambition. :D


He glared in disgust. It wasn't, in _disgust_, but it was sort of in an envious way.

His blue eyes narrowed at the blonde girl before him, cuddling and flirting with a silver-haired boy. He was glaring at Namine, the one girl he had treasured (a lot), and Riku.

Her..._boyfriend_, Riku.

"Hey, Roxas," a green-eyed girl, Olette, approached the jealous, blond boy. He whirled around at her voice.  
"Oh, hey, Olette." he greeted with a nod.  
"Still glaring at Namine, huh?"  
"I'm not glaring at anybody."

She rolled her eyes, and pulled some brown hair back. "Of _course_ you're not,_ Roxy_."  
"That's because I'm not, _Omlet_." he teased, with a flat tone. "Don't use sarcasm on me."

"I'm not a food, Roxas." she spat back.  
"Nor am I some kind of girl's clothing brand."  
She narrowed her own emerald eyes towards Roxas. "Could've surprised me, cuz I bet you'd wear it quite nicely."  
"Are you saying my figure is _womanly?_"  
"In a sense...it's not like you're...y'know, _jacked_, like Riku." she said, then rolled her eyes as Roxas started looking away, obviously glaring towards Namine and Riku.

"But Riku still looks like a girl." he said in response. "Seriously, when I first saw the guy, I really thought he was a girl. No joke, Olette."  
She giggled. "I know, right?" she agreed with a beaming voice. "Oh, gosh. I can't believe I used to be obsessed with that guy!"  
"You were?" he inquired. She nodded.  
"But that was in sixth grade." Olette replied, crossing her arms. "Past is past."

"Yeah. That's when we were total retards." he said, with a chuckle. "I liked _Kairi."  
_"Daaaaang." Olette replied, eyeing Roxas with an awkward look. She then chuckled back at the blond boy. "Ah...I _love _your jokes, Roxas."  
"That wasn't a joke." he said, seriously. She looked at him, one brunette eyebrow raised.

"Oh."  
"Besides, Olette." Roxas said, a smirk spread across his face, like peanut butter on a slice of toast. "You love more than just my jokes."  
She gave a look that said something like "WTF?!", but inside, she was like...

Well, let me share some information to you first. There had been rumors about Olette liking Roxas going around everywhere! And since, oh, I dunno, fifth grade? And apparently, they had been true. If Roxas's interrogating skills were good enough, and if Olette really liked him, he'd get the information he wanted right away.

"W-What are you talking about, Roxas?" obviously, Olette was appalled by the statement. "Just you're jokes, that's all."  
"Oh, really?" he said, a sly tone in his voice. "_Of course_, it's just my jokes."  
"Y-Yeah." she tried to resist her blushing, but her resistance was futile. "That's all."  
"Then why are you so...so, _stuttery_?" he asked, not even knowing if the word he used was even a word. "Huh, Olette,

_Do you love me_?"

Her emerald eyes widened. Since when did he ask questions like this? The brunette gave a thought to whatever she was thinking before. "I could always lie, and avoid embarrasment by saying 'No, Roxas, you idiot, I hate you!', but I'd have to tell him eventually." she pondered, her face still bashfully red from his question. "What I were to-,"

"Well, Olette?" he was being very straightfoward. "Roxas was probably expecting a platonic response", Olette thought to herself. So, she answered.  
"Yes, R-Roxas." she stammered. Roxas's azure blue eyes widened at her response. "Yeah, actually, I do."

The blond was surprised. "...Really? You really do?"  
"Yes."  
"For real?"  
"Mhmm."  
"Fo sho?"  
She nodded.

He sighed. "Last question, Olette."  
"Yes?" she asked, hoping for it to be, "Will you be my girlfriend?", looking at Roxas with sparkling, emerald eyes.

"Are you for cereal?"

Her shimmering eyes suddenly became half-lidded. "Yes, Roxas." she sighed. "I _love _you, okay! Can you stop, _please_?!"

The blond boy smirked. "Bingo." he said. She raised a brow at the blue-eyed boy.  
"What'd you do this time?" she asked calmly, yet inside, she was panicking.  
"The _perfect blackmail._"

"Roxas!" Olette thought, furious at her friend's response. "You jerk!"  
"Just kidding, Olette!" he said, chuckling. "But now that I've confirmed the rumors..."

"R-Rumors?! Roxas, tell me, WHAT RU-!" her eyes widened as Roxas shut her up with the best way how. Was he...was he really...?

Yes, he was. Roxas was _kissing Olette_. And so..._passionately_, as well! To Olette, it was exhilarating! Absolutely...Oh, geez! It was a freakin' five-year dream one true! She couldn't believe it!

"O-Olette." he began, stuttering.  
"Yeah, Roxas?"  
"Will you be my girlfriend?"

She was hesitant. "Woah!" she thought to herself. "There's no way...this is a dream, isn't it?"

Cerulean eyes pierced into the chocolate-haired girl's emerald rivet. "G-Girlfriend?!"  
He nodded. And immediately, she turned red with total...was it _flattery?_

And she nodded back at him. He smiled at her, as she hugged him. "I love you, Roxas."  
"Love ya too, Olette." he whispered back at her, still in the embrace.

Namine's blue eyes widened at the sight of them hugging, then turned to Riku.  
"Riku!" she called, quietly.  
"Yeah?"  
"Aww...look!" she said, almost squealing. "They're so _cuuuuuuuuute!_"

He chuckled. "You do realize that...he asked one more question after 'For cereal?', right, Nami?"  
She scoffed at him. "Quit ruining moments, Riku!" she hushed him. "Oh, look, they're _kissing!_"  
"Again?"  
"Riku!"  
"Okay, okay, fine."

Her bright, blue eyes then changed from adoring them, to a smirk. "Hey, Riku."  
"What now, Namine? Are they holding hands now? Or are they making out on the-"  
"Oh, no...not _yet,_ at least." she replied, interrupting the silver-haired boy. She let out a mischevious giggle.

"Bingo. The _perfect blackmail_."

**Gosh, Nami-chan, you're so cruel! LAWL. This took a while to write...I'm not sure why I called it "Triangles" anymore.**

**I'm weird. Anyways, I don't think my brother supports the Roxette couple, because he walked in, and was like "Roxas and Olette?!"  
"Yes. I'm writing it for another author."  
"Well, tell her she's a homo."**

**Dark Ambition, don't worry. My brother's mean like that. You're not really a homo. He's a stupid. This was the Roxette oneshot I was talking about, and it's for you! :DD YAY!**

**Besides that, this also came out with another oneshot, "Good Enough", a NaruHina one. It's kinda onesided NaruHina. You determine youself what it is. :D I guess...this one and "Good Enough" are...cousin fics? I'm not sure. They're not in the same category, so I guess.**

**REVIEW. I typed this in like...an hour and twenty-five minutes! AIM convos. LAWL.**

**Please, please, PLEASE REVIEW.** **Thanks.**

**butaNENG, OUT!**


End file.
